19th Hunger Games Part II: Blood Spilt Again
by JustAWriter167
Summary: When a clumsy Gamemaker accidentally blows up all the tributes of the 19th Hunger Games, he ends up getting shot by the President himself. In order to make up for the sudden conclusion, President Snow creates a Part II of the Games. This time, guns are allowed, and a replica of the Capitol will become the new arena. SYOT OPEN!
1. The Assassination and The Announcement

**Hi guys, I haven't been writing for a long time because I was angry... Angry at the snobbish people who reported my last story, and it ended up getting deleted. I worked so hard on it, 22 chapters and 198 reviews last time I checked. We were already down to the final 11 tributes, and I just got so upset.**

**I will reveal the Victor of the "66th Hunger Games: The Desert of Blood and Sweat" next chapter! **

**It's time to be positive! :) **

**Just join my new SYOT and fill out the form! :D**

* * *

**But here are some RULES!  
**

**1. DON'T submit a tribute if your just gonna abandon this story! (It makes me upset)  
**

**2. Be committed! (Review each chapter, and tell me if I good or not)  
**

**3. Write a QUALITY review, not something like this: "Good job, can't wait for next chapter!"  
**

**4. Don't submit a tribute on via REVIEW, send it through PMs or it will get rejected  
**

**5. NO MARY-SUE'S OR GARY-STU's, people can't be perfect in strengths. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I don't care if they are models, I actually encourage you to do it!**

**6. Please don't make too many tributes with sob stories, or a tribute with one parent!**

* * *

**TRIBUTE FORM**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance (Detailed!):

Personality (Detailed!):

What Quote Represents Your Tribute's Personality?:

History (Not too tragic please):

Family and Friends:

What You Did Before The Reaping?:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reason Why You Volunteered?:

Reaction for being Reaped:

Thoughts on The Capitol?:

Chariot Ride Outfit (Make it original and exciting!):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle and Quote (Make the quote memorable):

Strengths:

Weaknesses (Same as Strengths):

Weapon of Choice (Maximum is Three):

What You Did In Training?:

Training Score (Make it reasonable):

Alliances?:

Career? (Explain why?):

Romance?:

Why Should Your Tribute Win? (Come up with good reasons):

* * *

**Gamemaker: Hadley White, 26  
Location - Capitol (Control Room) **

This was it. The 19th Hunger Games. And here I am, the Head Gamemaker. I just can't believe it... When I was only sixteen-years-old, I have always wanted to be a Gamemaker, but being the Head one was a bonus!

The Bloodbath was about to start within sixty seconds.

For the past several years, the careers from One through Four always won. I'm betting that the tributes from One will win this time. The luxury District hasn't won since the 15th games. I can tell that they are going to make it far because of the determined look on their faces.

Before the Bloodbath could start, I happened to lean back way too far. My body accidentally pressed against a giant red button.

I watched in horror as all of the metal plates started to detonate, killing each and every tribute.

The gigantic screen showed me terrifying images. Fire, blood, a squished eyeball.

I immediately dropped to the ground, pounding my head.

Why me?! Why did this have to happen? How could I be so stupid enough to go near the red button? The red button is for killing off tributes discreetly when they break the rules. And I just happened to be leaning against it... The tributes didn't even do anything.

That's when I felt a sharp pain, a warm sticky liquid sloshing right in front of me.

Someone shot me... I guess this is what I deserved.

The last person I saw was the president.

And he was holding the gun...

* * *

**President Snow II  
**

I cleared my throat, and walked towards the podium. I smiled at the audience, and waved my hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry for the sudden conclusion of the 19th Hunger Games. I know a lot of you people spent a lot of money just to come to the Interviews, and that you paid a lot of money for the Sponsorship System. But in order to make up for this terrible situation, there will be a 19th 1/2 Hunger Games this year!"

The audience began cheering.

But the thing is, I need to find a brand new Head Gamemaker.

I can't let the Capitol people down.


	2. Tribute List

**District 1 - Luxury**

**Boy: Nolan Mason, 18 (District7isAwesome) - **_The Unpredictable_

**Girl:** **Silver Styles, 17 (Flintlightning) -** _The Rebel_

* * *

**District 2 - Masonry**

**Boy: Pan Cassian, 18 (BecauseofKillianJones) -** _The Merciless_

**Girl: Castilla Fiorre, 16 (BecauseofKillianJones) -** _The Killing Machine_**  
**

* * *

**District 3 - Technology**

**Boy:** **Zachary Bolton, 17 (BamItsTyler) -** _The Smooth-Talker_

**Girl: Cardigan Monroe, 15 (Biku-sensei-sez-meow) -** _The Graceful Dancer_**  
**

* * *

**District 4 - Fishing**

**Boy: Harkon Kettler, 18 (****InfamousKal420****) -** _The ColdHearted_

**Girl: River Vane, 16 (Ryan22000)** **-** _The T__ypical Career_**  
**

* * *

**District 5 - Power**

**Boy: Edvind Kenner, 17 (SolsticeHunter) -** _The Adventurous_**_  
_**

**Girl: Natalya 'Talya' Birch, 17 (Majestic Unicornzilla)** - _The Prankster__  
_

* * *

**District 6 - Transportation**

**Boy: Donny Osmond, 18 (Doll Faces) -** _The OCD_**  
**

**Girl: Marie Osmond, 18 (Doll Faces) - **_The Model**  
**_

* * *

**District 7 - Lumber**

**Boy: Birch Timbers, 12 (A. ) -** _The Quiet One_

**Girl: Feronicia Angelique Rosewood, 17 (HeartArcFantasy21) - **_The Underestimated  
_

* * *

**District 8 - Textiles**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Lacey Bales, 17 (NarglesandNightlock) -** _The Cheerful_

* * *

**District 9 - Grain**

**Boy: Thane Rye, 14 (OnlySaneOneHere) -** _The Witty One_

**Girl: Chardonay Evans, 16 (tasherekalb) -** _The Attractive One_**_  
_**

* * *

**District 10 - Livestock**

**Boy: **

**Girl: **** Everlie Linson, 12 (Mintiecool1) - **_The Johanna Mason_

* * *

**District 11 - Agriculture**

**Boy: Oak Xell, 18 (ZataraGrace) -** _The Reckless_

**Girl: Zaphrina Harriet Xell, 17 (ZataraGrace) -** _The Intimidating _

* * *

**District Twelve - Coal**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Kathryn 'Kat' Jansen Thorn, 16 (Savvy the Hunter of Artemis) -** _The Manipulator_

* * *

**So the Victor of the 66th Hunger Games is: District Three's SOREN CHASEBURG!**

* * *

**So here's story to make this chapter legal:**

Two girls were driving down the Florida scorching roads. Their names are Brittany and Candace. They were on their ways to Disney Land.

"Are we lost, Britt? I'm scared."

"No we're not, Candy. Look, I see the word Disney on a huge green sign!"

As the girls kept driving down the road in their pink cadillacs, they read the sign.

DISNEY LEFT

Brittany and Candace began crying or sobbing.


	3. Note

**hi guys... I know this chapter is illegal, but I need to know if all of you are here. Imnot fishing for reviews.. I just can't stand it if someone sends me a tribute, and they don't do anything at all.**

**So please do it for me?**


End file.
